User talk:GroceryBag
Admin Request Hi GB. You and User:Sec 1971 are doing a really nice job putting the CSI wiki back together. It's great to see that you've customized the welcome template and are adding new content. However, you have only been on the wiki about 9 days so far and have about 10 new articles. Please get back to us when it has been 2 weeks and you have written 20 new articles per the guidelines at the top of this page. Looking at what you have done so far, I think you should have no trouble meeting these two criteria by next week :). In the meanwhile, if there's anything I can help you guys do (delete pages, block vandals, simple fixes to mediawiki stuff), please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 20:24, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Where can we get some good episode synopses without copying from Wikipedia? We have three TV shows here to deal with. Plus, from what I hear through the grapevine, there will eventually be a CSI: Chicago (don't quote me on that, but CBS is tossing the idea around). We should also see if we can improve the Character Bio templates to make them a little better looking and allow unused fields to stay invisible (plus that annoying triple bracket that always appears when you type in the city). It seems to be coming along fairly well, considering. We just need to get some more articles written, even if they're stubs. BTW, I've customized the stub and spoiler templates a little. I'll try to make them look more CSI-ish. I think we should change the default theme, too, just to give it more of a CSI feel. -sec_1971 22:07, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey -- sorry I never saw your question before! It's fine to copy from wikipedia, just put an attribution on the page (or talk page) with Template:Wikipedia at the bottom until you have made substantial changes. In fact it's really the only place, unless you know of another GFDL site for CSI from which you can copy content directly, or can convince somebody who has written reviews to OK posting them under wikia's setup. If you don't want to copy from wikipedia I understand that, but I just wanted to clarify that you can. :You appear to be pretty close ot the 20 articles to adopt the wiki; in the meanwhile, if you want to play around with a custom theme, you can edit User:GroceryBag/monaco.css. You should be able to see any changes you make there and then later on will have something ready to copy into the site's Monaco.css. -- Wendy (talk) 04:53, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Templates What do you think of the new stub template and the character bio boxes? Pretty cool huh? User:Jeiara from the Terminator wiki has been helping out a bit, too. If you need some tech help, ask him. He's a wiki veteran and can help out with the lingo. This wiki is looking a lot better! Let's keep kicking some criminal ass! -Sec_1971 00:00, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Skin I think the gaming skin looks pretty good. What do you think? It would look better with green instead of yellow, though. Makes it more CSIish, I think. -Sec_1971 02:45, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Haha! It is kind of arrogant, eh? Oh well. Yeah, I'll change it back :) -Sec_1971 03:22, 11 December 2008 (UTC) You dirty little skank >:[ Ok, let's focus on the skin now. I think the gaming skin looks good, but like I said, it would look better with green! -Sec_1971 03:25, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Looks good. We'll have to alter the templates a bit to fit them in better. Also...GREEN not yellow :) Maybe we can change the text to green, too. Like the OS they use on the shows. I know how to do it, but I don't where the page is that allows changes to the skin.-Sec_1971 04:16, 11 December 2008 (UTC) How does the skin look now? The color matches the frames. If you don't like it, we can figure out what color works better. -Sec_1971 15:54, 20 December 2008 (UTC) New Templates I created some shortcut templates to put in the entire show's title (linkable) in any article with ease: * creates * Creates * Creates -Sec_1971 14:27, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I made a user bio box just for fun and self-promotion. check it out at Template:User Bio -----Sec_1971 15:29, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Episodes I'm thinking it would be best to make the episode pages with just a small summary, as opposed to fully detailing the whole thing like some other wikis do. That way, there are no spoilers, just an idea of what the episode is about. So far, the best way I've found is to just copy over from wikipedia (except for CSI: Las Vegas, which already has summaries on the page Episodes.) So far so good. That's a lot of episodes to go through, though. Not that it takes long to do them this way, but there are probably about 400 total in all three series. I'm tired :) -Sec_1971 00:44, 18 December 2008 (UTC) That's cool, I'll just try to set up the basic pages for placeholders. Other people can flesh them out. -Sec_1971 01:55, 18 December 2008 (UTC) I think we should change the color of the right-hand column of the CSI: Las Vegas episode box. The pale green color makes the white text a little hard to read. I'm thinking lightsteelblue. What do you think? Also, I created a few more shortcut templates for the "See Also" sections on the episode pages. = List of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episodes = List of CSI: New York episodes = List of CSI: Miami episodes Just a little shortcut code to make editing a little quicker. If you can think of something else that would make editing all these episodes quicker, let me know. PS. I invited User:Kanamekun from the Terminator Wiki to help us out. He's a Wiki helper and a CSI fan. If we need some boxes or anything made, he can do it from scratch. I'm also working on a character navigation box for each show. They're not done yet, but you can check what I have so far at User:Sec_1971/sandbox. Cheers -Sec_1971 14:03, 19 December 2008 (UTC) The Tara Price phot is fixed. It wasn't working because of the format of the filename. It must be one word. Just leave the templates the way are. You don't know what you're doing. -Sec_1971 21:05, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Edit Wars That was kind of fun actually. But, let's not do that again :) Just in case the wikia bigwigs go through the talk pages, I think we should delete that little interaction, just in case. Agreed? -Sec_1971 21:15, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Colors I don't remember if I told you or not, but there's a good HTML color chart located here. It's really useful. It uses the hex codes instead of names, so you can check it if you're looking at template with hex codes and wanna change the colors. -Sec_1971 04:28, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Made some changes to the episode templates because the miami one was placing the episodes in the Templates page. You have to manually add the show episode category. Plus, User:Kanamekun says you can put a | after the category and add the episode number (102, etc.) and it will automatically put them in chronological order on the category:CSI: Whatever City Episode pages. Pretty cool. Example 105 -Sec_1971 17:12, 21 December 2008 (UTC) User Rights I think I now agree with taking away B'crat rights from User:Jeiara. He hasn't had any edits lately, so there's no point. User:Kanamekun is helping out nicely, though. -Sec_1971 15:10, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Anonymous Users That wasn't harrassment. I stated it is a good idea to create a user account in case that particular IP address was banned from wikia for one reason or another (ie. his little sister is a vandal, and does so from the same IP address, etc). If he has his own account, this won't happen. Editors are always encouraged to create accounts for this reason. And messages such as the one you left are not for user talk pages. If you have a problem, use the "eMail user" feature. Try to keep a professional attitude, we're here to make this wiki professional, and bickering like little kids over who's the boss and who catches who doing what is pointless and childish. We have the same user rights, remember? -Sec_1971 20:02, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Can't get on IRC on this computer I'm at right now. It's too slow (and it's not mine). Please quit messing with my talk page. It's mine and I'll edit any comments out that I want. -Sec_1971 20:13, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :I am not taking sides here, as I do feel that all new users should be warmly welcomed (even misbehaving ones). But I did want to ask if you had seen the edits made by the IP in question? They were a dump of mis-formatted CSI episodes. I believe that more mis-formatted episodes were put onto the page after a warning. :Just some potential mitigating factors for why a strongly worded message might be left. I personally wouldn't have worded it the same way, but I can understand why there was frustration. :In any case, we're all here to make the wiki a better place. If we don't have some unity of purpose and work as a team, we're never going to get anywhere. --Kanamekun 23:14, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :) Sorry I haven't been doing much lately, but I've been working to build up a Criminal Minds wiki. Check it out if you like. I just couldn't believe there wasn't a wiki for such a great show. I'm really into Behavioral Science and all that Profiling jazz, so I thought it would make a great wiki. I'll help out here when I can, but I don't see any reason to keep my Sysop rights here. Unless, of course, you need me to edit something that only sysops can edit (Kanamekun could help out in that respect, too). Just let me know if you need any help and I'll do what I can. I've been kicking ass to lay down some episodes at Criminal Minds. I have one season left!!!! Then I'll concentrate on the character pages. If you want to help there, that would be great. Check out the wiki. I think it's coming along nicely :) Catch ya later, bro! -Sec_1971 14:43, 19 January 2009 (UTC) My edits Hello, I noticed that you have reverted three of my edits I recently done. I just want to know why that is, as other wikis (Including Stargate Wiki) seems to keep those types of things? -- Matthew R Dunn 22:15, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :OK, that's good enough for me. Thanks. -- Matthew R Dunn 22:20, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Vandal Template Hey, that template's pretty cool. Where'd that come from? The red actually kinda fits the purpose. -Sec_1971 15:11, 8 February 2009 (UTC) What was CTCTVN's purpose in removing the Nick Stokes link? Do you ask? I thought about it for awhile and got a headache. That was completely pointless. I still don't understand the point of vandalism. That's like painting graffiti with water-soluble spray paint; so easy to fix, you'd be an idiot to even think it would bother anyone. :) -Sec_1971 15:38, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I like the "Warrick, you're suspended!" template. Nice! Very direct. -Sec_1971 14:29, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Removing content from Jess' page I noticed you removed three bits of info b/c they were written poorly. Can I restore them, and attempt to rework them? I prefer not to remove information, but to add a cleanup tag instead (or to just rrewrite it)... let me know. --Kanamekun 20:07, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't see you in the IRC... oh well, guess I missed you. --Kanamekun 20:30, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey I know you and Kanamekun aren't interested in Criminal Minds, but could you guys take a look at it and tell me what you think? -Sec_1971 14:35, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Ambassador and Beauracrat I request to be the CSI's Ambassador to the United Nations and a Beauricrat of the CSI Wikia. I have what it takes to ban users who break the law. To reverse unacceptable edits and the rest of the duties. Darth Kieduss the Wise 03:47, 11 June 2009 (UTC) As is spoken upon the front page, mon frere, the rights are freely given, provided you have the chops to uphold the standards and adhere to our c ode of honor...prove thyself by undoing the undoable...and thpu shalt have the rights. -Sec_1971 04:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I accept I accept to take your place as an Administrator. I will do my duty. I will give my rank to you if necessary. I want to do was is right. Darth Kieduss the Wise 13:45, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Last I checked. You were demoted. Darth Kieduss the Wise 04:34, 22 June 2009 (UTC) You were Fired. Darth Kieduss the Wise 02:09, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Infinite ban. Te Loca. Infinite ban. You just can't accept that you messed up and got demoted. Darth Kieduss the Wise 02:37, 23 June 2009 (UTC) GroceryBag, you are a jackass, an illiterate idiot, and couldn't run a wiki if your life depended on it. Good luck, loser! :You can't block me, son. I'm a hacker! I can change my IP address at will. Block this one and I'll just come back again. Nice try - 03:33, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Manual of Style I made some basic drafts of the two pages. You can add them to the side bar if you want. I'll tell you how to do it. -Sec_1971 01:51, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Forensic pages Forensic pages are not relevant to a wiki about a forensic show? Are you an idiot or what? Or did you just delete them because you didn't write them? Well, you're on your own. You're doing nothing but screwing things up. If deleting relevant pages is your idea of administration, then administer away; by yourself. Idiot. -Sec_1971 14:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Style tag on Walter Gordon page Hey! I noticed you added a style tag to the Walter Gordon page... thought I'd check with you on how you handle style tags on the wiki. Thanks! --Kanamekun 08:30, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Message on Sec 1971's user page I noticed that you protected Sec 1971's user page, and left a message on his user page. Please drop me a line. I'd like to hear more about what happened... I've had several editors contact me asking what happened for him to be banned. I have also cut back on editing this wiki b/c I'm not sure what caused him to be banned. Beyond that though, I am extremely concerned that a member of the site would be both banned and publicly shamed. :-( We need good editors if we're going to grow the site. I've worked with Sec 1971 on several wikis, and haven't had a problem with him. I admin half a dozen wikis, and I've never heard of a non vandal being banned like this. So I thought I'd reach out and see what's up. Please let me know... thanks. --Kanamekun 01:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Probation Sir, I speak upon the behalf of my best brother, Darth Kieduss the Wise. He says if he is allowed back on CSI, he is willing to be on Probation. Please consider this. And from his user talk and yours, you were kinda, a little bit, out of line. but that's just me, and my brother. Sic Semper Tryannis 19:36, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh... Actually, from the way it looks, you were a little too pissy, excuse the language. But because Honor is a great deal in our family, we apologize a thousand times. And what do you mean Trolled? Sic Semper Tryannis 13:18, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Admin behavior Hi GroceryBag, I was checking out the wiki today, and I see that it looks great and is continuing to increase in page counts. However, Wikia Staff have a few concerns about how you are using your admin powers. You seem a little too quick to be suspicious of new users, and to use your admin tools to block, delete, and protect, especially when someone questions your judgment. Admin abilities are meant to be used very sparingly -- an administrator's most important tool is communication, and Wikia expects admins to be kind, patient, and willing to help new users learn wiki editing in general, and the guidelines specific to this wiki. You don't seem to be willing to give people a chance to learn, and if you don't, the community is not going to be able to grow. Please tone down your language and your quick trigger finger. Please assume good faith -- that is, assume that everyone is trying to help the wiki until you see clear evidence that they intend to cause damage (and aren't just making a mistake). Please give welcomes and offers of help instead of warnings to new users, and warnings before blocks to those who make unwanted edits. If you don't feel you can be kinder to users, then I suggest that you leave these tasks to other admins (or promote new ones using ), and concentrate on creating and organizing pages instead. If I see a continued pattern of problematic admin actions, I may choose to remove your admin rights, or the community as a whole may decide that those rights should be removed, and I will carry out their wishes. Thank you for your cooperation — Catherine (talk) 22:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : I'm glad to see your positive response -- I look forward to seeing a change in the community attitude on this wiki. Please work with Kanamekun and other users to present a friendlier face to the world, and don't let vandal paranoia get you down. :) Cleaning up after vandals is a minor nuisance, not a life-or-death battle -- check out Advice:Don't feed the trolls about using "revert, block, ignore" as your words of wisdom. Thank you! — Catherine (talk) 00:48, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey there, GB! I posted about rebooting the wiki over on the main talk page... let me know what you think! --Kanamekun 22:00, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::A reboot would be good. This wiki needs to be retooled in order to have some...order. What's the plan, Kanamekun? And GB, I don't know if you're aware of this, but the Criminal Minds wiki has gotten good reviews because of the real-world articles it contains. Having those kinds of articles prevents the user from having to leave the wiki in order to find the info they are looking for. I seriously think all of the articles you deleted should be restored. Real-world articles are a staple for any wiki, and most wikis here have them. Just take a look at the Terminator, Star Wars, or Star Trek wikis. The Star Wars wiki (wookieepedia, I think) actually has an article about the bra. Probably unnecessary, but informative. Think about it. FYI, you are not banned from the CM wiki. You are welcome to edit if you like the show. -Sec_1971 23:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I hear ya, ya I hear ya, ya. This guy blocked me just because I tried to remind him of his place, ya. I know my place. It is time he learned his. Darth Kieduss the Wise 17:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Deal Agree, I do. Forget our differences, we must. To get along, work together we must. I understand about the rights thing. I may have been out of line too. But remember that innocent, you were not. But in the past, that is. Work together, we will. May the Force be with you. Darth Kieduss the Wise 14:12, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for moving on guys. Hopefully now we can focus on adding more articles and editing the ones we have... the Google pageranks of the placeholders we've created are steadily climbing, so adding new articles is a great way to grow traffic! --Kanamekun 14:14, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Friends But someday, friends I hope we will be. Learn to trust you, I will. Do the same, you must. As a Confederate CSI Jedi, try to be friends with you, I will. And I must ask how long will it take to get my rights back? I must do my duty to CSI and NCIS. Darth Kieduss the Wise 14:16, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to keep the focus on building the wiki up for the next few weeks? After we've made a dent in things, we'll look back and assess admin rights for all active users at that time. --Kanamekun 14:32, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Homepage Design I wanted to show you one of the designs we did for a different language version of CSI to see if you were interested in having me put it up on this wiki...let me know what you think! Cheers, Sena 19:18, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :whoops forgot to include the dang link! http://es.csi.wikia.com/wiki/CSI_Wiki ::That looks nice. I like the skin, too. - That looks good. We should use it. And sorry I haven't been around, school :(. GB 22:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Do you remember how to do it? - What, put the skin up? GB 22:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. You just have to go to that wiki, find the MediaWiki:Monaco.css page there and copy/paste it to the same page here. The icon files and navbar graphics will eventually change over by themselves. That is, if you think it would look good here. Remember, though. The templates will have to be altered a bit to make them fit color-wise. If you want to use it, and you need some help, just let me know. I'll be at home (CM wiki). - Alrighty then. GB 22:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) FanFiction Hey dude. I saw that Star Wars fans have a fan fiction wikia site. We should make our own CSI Fanon site. like www.csifanon.wikia.org or something. And If I can't be in charge here anymore, put me in charge of that website. Tell me what you think. Darth Kieduss the Wise 15:01, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Thx Ok, but I will need some help. Darth Kieduss the Wise 13:24, April 22, 2010 (UTC) www.csifanon.wikia.com Darth Kieduss the Wise 13:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Apologies And Dude, I'm sorry about being a jack*** when we were comrades. I was under stress, my ex had a miscarriage, which devastated me. And the way you were acting towards me just set me off. Again, my apologies. And I need your help with Fanon. Darth Kieduss the Wise 16:19, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Spree Listen fellow administrators I know I have no rights to this wiki but I love CSI and I hate what he is doing to this wiki. So I would like to make a friendly request to all of the admins of this wiki. Get protection for your wiki and ban this guy from making any more edits. In case your wondering he is User: 202.45.119.11, a random wiki editor and this isn't his first act of vandalism either. Hito7187199 06:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC)